


Keeper of the Ashes

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Armitage gives his brother gifts from his victories





	Keeper of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thesociallyanxioussociopath on Tumblr based on these two posts:
> 
> https://thesociallyanxioussociopath.tumblr.com/post/160871257001/i-mean-skulls-seem-a-little-extreme-for-hux
> 
>  
> 
> https://thesociallyanxioussociopath.tumblr.com/post/161398171801/souls-of-the-defeated-sometimes-when-he

Matt frowns when he doesn't find Techie in his usual place in their shared quarters. He placed his hands on his hips, looking around with a raised eyebrow. He perked up when an idea came to him and he moved immediately to a smaller room in the back, softly opening the door. "Techie?"

Techie sat in a chair in front of a shelf. There was no lighting in the room, it wasn't needed. Jars lined the shelf, brightly colored and all glowing and filling the room with their light.

He had told Matt about the jars once. They were gifts from his brother; the collected ashes of worlds destroyed and sealed. Armitage believed his brother enjoyed them, not understanding that they horrified him.

"I can hear inside of them sometimes," Techie whispered to Matt one night. "Screaming and crying...but sometimes...sometimes I can hear laughter or singing in languages I don't know."

"Why don't you get rid of them?" Matt had asked.

"Someone has to remember them," he had answered.

Matt placed a hand on Techie's shoulder, offering him a small smile when he looked up at him. "Hey," he whispered.

"They're singing," Techie explained, gesturing to the jars, "I thought it was only right someone listen to them."


End file.
